1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a lens array for a three-dimensional display, and a display device including the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
Typically, a three dimensional (3D) image is expressed based on the principle of stereo vision of two eyes. Binocular disparity (i.e., a disparity of two eyes that is caused because is they are apart by a distance of about 65 mm) plays an important role in a stereoscopic effect. That is, when left and right eyes view different 2D images and the two images are transmitted to the brain through retinas, the brain combines the two images to reconstruct reality such as depth in the original 3D image. Such ability is known as stereography.
Schemes using binocular disparity in 3D image displays are typically categorized, depending on a necessity for special spectacles, as stereoscopic schemes such as a polarization scheme and a time divisional scheme, and autostereoscopic schemes such as a parallax barrier scheme, a lenticular scheme, and a blinking light.
According to the stereoscopic schemes, a mass of people may simultaneously view 3D images if polarization spectacles or liquid crystal shutter spectacles are worn. However, due to the drawback that the polarization spectacles or liquid crystal shutter spectacles must be worn, the stereoscopic schemes are not typically used outside of movie theatres.
In contrast, according to the autostereoscopic schemes, special spectacles need not be worn to view the 3D image such that various methods have developed.
In an autostereoscopic image display device, a 3D image forming device may be aligned on an image panel to display a 3D image. However, the autostereoscopic image display device is realized as a singlet shape.
The information disclosed in this Background section is to enhance understanding of the background of the invention only, and it may contain information not within the prior art.